GradiusDread: 1st Stage
by redemptionshadow
Summary: When the pirates of Mejere raided the Ikazuchi they did not expect another person to be there. A notorious bounty hunter from Gradius ends up on the ship as a prisoner. However he's one that has a very dark past and does not take crap from anyone! How will the women and men deal with the independent and cold-blooded Gradius pilot?
1. Prologue

**GradiusDread**

**AN: This is meant to be a crossover of Gradius and Vandread but unfortunately Gradius is not on the list of games for crossovers. Anyways for those who need an idea of what I'm talking about, Gradius is a side-scrolling shooter made by Konami, the ones known for the Metal Gear series, Pro Evolution Soccer/Winning Eleven series and more. I don't want to bore you with history so I'll get straight to the point. Gradius was released on the NES, SNES, Game boy, Game boy Advance, Playstation 2 and the arcades. There has been spin-off games of the series such as Salamander series, Otomedius series, Parodious and Nemesis series. **

**This starts years after Gradius V and at the beginning of the Vandread series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Gradius. Just the OC is mine.**

**PROLOGUE**

**The New Target**

* * *

><p>In a distant sector of space, there is a colony station just staying in place as ships docked and took off.<p>

Inside the colony is a large number of people going on with their lives as the station bustled with activity. Some people were buying stuff from the trading shops, some were just having a walk around, some were standing on guard duty with weaponry in hands and some were moving towards their destination on the colony.

One of them, who is walking with a purpose, is a man who is five feet ten inches tall and athletically built and looked to be in his early twenties. He has tanned skin, dark brown hair with a ponytail at the end and intimidating onyx eyes that made people give him a clear path. He is wearing a grey Kevlar weave flight suit, a pair of dog tags around his neck and a black trench coat on top with the sleeves folded up showing six dog tags on his left wrist.

Going through a pair of sliding doors the man arrived in what seemed to be a reception and went straight to the woman at the front desk. The woman looked up and smiled in recognition of the man in front of her.

"Welcome back Mr. Phoenix. Here for another bounty?"

"Yes, Anna...and also to drop your agency's cut of the reward money for the last bounty."

The man known as Phoenix takes out a brown envelope from the right pocket of his coat and places it on the table. Anna takes the envelope and looks into its content before she nods and places the envelope in her desk.

"Thanks for the money. And you can see the boss now."

"Thank you." Phoenix said as he walked past the front desk and through another set of sliding doors into the next room, which is a wide circular office with a view screen at the end that showed the calm void of space.

There are couches, small tables and chairs at opposite ends of the room. At the center of the room is a table with two chairs at opposite ends. In one of the chairs is a woman with her back turned to Phoenix, viewing the calm void of space.

"Getting lost in space Natalia?" Phoenix asked.

"It calms me down when I'm about to go insane from handling paperwork and after drinking." The woman now known as Natalia replied.

She turned around to face Phoenix giving him a clear view of her. Natalia Angelus wore a blue tank top, blue jeans and a black military uniform top over her shoulders with two golden marks on the collar of it that represented the rank of a captain. She had a slightly pale complexion, short blonde hair, blue eyes that showed discipline and years of experience ahead of her age and appeared to be in her early thirties. She also had a nice hour-glass figure and D cup breasts and carried herself with confidence.

Natalia looked at Phoenix briefly before she smiled at him.

"Glad to see that you're okay kiddo."

Phoenix frowned at that. "Please stop calling me that. I'm old enough to drink you know."

"True but you're still a young kid to me." Natalia said before her fun expression changed to a serious one, "But jokes aside, I'm glad you're back here for another bounty since two of them came up here and they need your utmost attention."

Phoenix too became serious after he heard Natalia. "And what are they Natalia?"

Natalia went over to the couch on her left and sat in it and then motioned to Phoenix to sit in the other one on the other side of the table in front of her. The young man obliged as he went over to the other couch and sit in it.

"I have a feeling that you'd have to sit for this one." Natalia began as she took out a folder and tossed it across to Phoenix who caught it easily in one hand. "The two bounties came from planet Gradius itself."

Phoenix became a little apprehensive about what she said, which the woman saw.

"Look in the folder and see for yourself." Natalia informed.

Phoenix opened the folder and looked at the pictures, mug shots and intel about the bounties and his face had a stony expression on it.

"What a surprise...I've been waiting for this bastard to show up already. Looks like the arrogant fools at Gradius finally decided to suck it up and ask for help. Though it also shouldn't be surprising that they put me in it too. And with a bigger reward than this bastard too."

Natalia nodded in agreement and filled a glass with some whisky. "I agree with you. That man has committed a worse crime than you but they still have the gall to put a bigger bounty on you. Though I don't get why."

A mischievous smile came on Phoenix's face. "Must be because they are still mad that I stole something important from them. Though not as important as the latest Vic Viper but still just as powerful."

Natalia scoffed. "So if they are not after you for the freaking' Vic Viper then what are they after you for? 'Cos for you to get a larger bounty than that guy you'd have to steal the Vic Viper itself."

"Does it matter? This is _Gradius _we're talking about." Phoenix said, "Just because they've finally beaten the Bacterians for good they think they are invincible now. That is until that last attack on them that did a number on them and that was only because of this bastard here." He pointed to the picture of his newest target.

"Reward: 50,000,000. Dead or Alive for him but as for me."

Phoenix then pointed to a familiar picture of himself.

"100,000,000,000 for me, alive though."

"That's so unnecessary." Natalia said after putting down her finished glass of whisky, "They put a hundred billion on your head but they put fifty million on a bastard who's a scumbag that should be shot on the spot for his crimes against humanity."

"No matter. They can come after me but I'll be sure to leave them as space dust when they do." Phoenix said, "Where's the bastard's last known location?"

"Based on the intel from my sources, he's in the Gemini System." Natalia informed.

"Really? So he's run to the system where the two bigotry planets are..._Tarak and Mejere_." Phoenix said while mentioning the planets with disdain.

Tarak and Mejere are two well-known planets for their sexist views of each other. Tarak which was all male saw woman as monsters that enslave men and eat their insides. Mejere which was all women saw men as ugly and unintelligent beings.

To people from other planets both sides were seen as complete idiots and disgrace to their race.

"When will they ever see that both are part of the same race known as I don't know...human beings!" Natalia deadpanned.

"Something really big obviously." Phoenix replied, "Honestly I couldn't care less. Either way I'll have to go to that system and find that bastard for the bounty."

He then got up from the couch and smiled at Natalia.

"Thanks for the bounty."

"Oh one more thing before you go, Reina's just been promoted to Lieutenant." Natalia said.

"Like I give a damn. _She_ can die for all I care!" Phoenix said with disgust as he left the office.

Minutes later, Natalia sighed.

_'When will you let go of the past kid?' _she thought.

...

Inside his space fighter, the man known as Phoenix looked ahead as he set the co-ordinates for his next destination and the beginning of a new hunt.

"Gemini System and my new prey...here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE END.<strong>

**My OC does not pilot the Vic Viper if you must know. He pilots something just as good as the iconic space fighter itself. This is just a prologue so more details would show up later in the story. As for what space fighter my OC pilots, you'll have to find out yourself.**


	2. Chapter 1

**GradiusDread**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Gradius. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Hunt Begins**

* * *

><p>In the Gemini System, there is a ceremony going on above the planet known as Tarak, a world composed entirely of men. It's a desert planet with barely any water down on the surface. Despite the harsh conditions, the men had been able to colonize this desert planet. Their society is divided into a caste system with three different classes. The First Class Citizens are the Upper Class people who have high paying jobs, the best living conditions and health care and are held in the highest regard. The Second Class Citizens are the Middle Class people who have averagedecent enough conditions, not too bad and not too good either. Then Third Class Citizens are the lowest class with the poorest conditions and are treated like dirt but they are also the hardest working group. While the men of Tarak are impressive to be able to live and thrive on this harsh planet for three generations, they seemed to be more bothered with their military than anything else and they have a very disturbing bias against women calling them monsters who enslave men and eat their innards and the Tarak men are currently at war with them.

The reason this ceremony was taking place was because it was for the commissioning of Tarak's newest weapon, The Vanguard. The Vanguards are giant human shaped mechs, ridden by the men into battle that the men prided on making to defeat the women. The Vanguards are armed with the ability to carry various melee weapons, have strong armor, could operate in space and on surface worlds and could take on different roles.

"With these Vanguards we, the men of Tarak, will finally be able to defeat those accursed women!" said The Tarak Prime Minister as he unveiled the weapon to the men that are on the Tarak Flagship, The Ikazuchi.

Meanwhile some distance away from the Tarak fleet above the planet is a black space fighter with its pilot watching the situation and listening to the speech with complete disdain.

"What a high-class bigot..." the pilot said, "They seem to forget that men and women are part of the same species known as _Homo sapiens_ aka the human being!"

The pilot sighed as he continued listening to what he considered idiotic bigotry.

"The intel mentioned that he moved around a lot. Odds are the bastard's left this place already or hasn't even come here yet. Either way there's no point staying here any longer."

However before the pilot could get a move on, the ping of the ship's radar got his attention as it showed many unidentified hits moving towards the Tarak fleet, but he knew what those hits were.

"Here comes the other half of the idiotic bigotry...the Mejerian women."

And he was right about that...The Mejerian women caught the Tarak fleet off guard with their surprise attack. And thanks to that there was pandemonium in the Tarak fleet.

"I gave the order to stop the exhibition!" yelled an enraged Prime Minister.

"This isn't part of the exhibition!" An officer replied.

"It's the women! They've launched a surprise attack on us!" Another panicked officer added.

"WHAT?!"

...

Back in space, the pilot of the black space fighter watched the battle from the distance. He watched the fighters the Mejerian women flew in known as Dreads, which were fast and very agile, easily dodging the incoming fire from the AA guns and the kinetic and laser fire from the slow and blocky Tarak ships while the women unleashed their own firepower on the Tarak ships and taking down a few escort ships.

"Since I'm bored right now, I'll watch the action for now." the pilot said as he watched what seemed to be a one-sided battle.

...

Inside the flag-ship of the space pirate crew that were attacking these men, two women were standing at the bridge along with the operators. The first one had long platinum hair that went past her waist, ending in a curl, green eyes and deeply tanned skin. She wore a decorated green top that exposed her toned stomach, baggy pants, had bands on her arms, jewelry on her wrists and some sort green gem-tipped choker around her neck.

"Well Captain, it looks like we got ourselves a big catch this time."

The second one who was clearly her superior, and much older which was shown in her gray eyes which showed years of leadership. She wore a robe with half of her face concealed by the hood.

"Heh, today must be our lucky day."

The Dreads continued to bombard the flagship while the men aboard we're still in a state of panic. The various laser turrets and AA guns had little to no accuracy as the Dreads bobbed and weaved through the fire.

...

With the situation going from bad to worse as the space pirates took down two more escort ships in the fleet, The Tarak Prime Minister finally decided to take action.

"Launch the Vanguards!"

"But the pilots are only trainees sir!" The commander next to him protested.

"If we don't use our latest weapons, then we'll bring shame to our ancestors!" The Prime Minister snarled.

...

Back in space, the spectator saw the humanoid mechs known as the Vanguards flying out of the hangar of the Ikazuchi into space to join the ongoing battle raging on. To him it was clear that the pilots of those mechs were nothing but mere rookies sent into battle.

_"What idiots. They're just giving the Dreads more targets to shoot at."_

He shook his head at the idiocy of the men.

_"Whatever. It's not my problem if they want to send mere recruits to the slaughter."_

The pilot watched as the Dreads either shoot down or ignore the green as grass rookie Vanguard pilots who could do little to stop the Dreads. Funny enough, a few managed to latch onto some of the Dreads as they passed by, one of them being a red Dread.

"Hey, what are these things?! They're getting in my way!" The red Dread pilot shouted as she spotted several Vanguards pounding their fists on the canopy of her Dread.

"Ignore the Vanguards. Concentrate on the enemy flagship." The pilot of a silver Dread ordered in a cool tone as she kept her focus and calm.

"Roger!"

Two of the Dreads accompanied their leader's Dread as they made a strafing run at the Ikazuchi.

...

Meanwhile inside the black space fighter, the pilot had to admit that the Mejerian women were very skilled as pilots though not as good as the pilots from his...*_home world_*.

"As much as I'm enjoying this one-sided beatdown I think that it is high time I left..." he said.

_"Attention all Vanguard units! Unidentified ship lingering at these co-ordinates! Assume hostile and destroy it!"_

"...before that happens...isn't that _perfect?_" he finished with sarcasm at the end. A moment after the warning alarms in his cockpit go off as he spots four Vanguards coming at him. He immediately took action as he turned to avoid an attack by the first Vanguard and then flew between the others and led them all back into the battle.

As the small group chased him he waited for them to get closer before he quickly pushed the flightstick forward and immediately pulled it back while decelerating, performing a steep loop the loop and got behind his pursuers before firing four Psycom missiles at the unfortunate group and destroying them.

_"The unknown craft destroyed four Vanguards! All pilots destroy the unknown hostile!_ "

"Pathetic." The pilot of the black space fighter growled as more Vanguards came to attack him. He easily evaded their attacks as if they weren't even firing at him before he turned around to shoot them down.

"That's what happens when you send in green as grass rookies against experienced warriors." The pilot said as he shot down more of the pathetic opposition sent after him, "Even rookie pilots from Gradius can fly better than that."

Looking to his left he spotted several of the human shaped machines latched on to the red fighter and turned to give assistance to her.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?" the pilot said.

He got behind the red Dread, lined up his sights and fired twin laser shots to pick off all the Vanguards from the Dread.

"What is that? That's not a Vanguard!" The red Dread pilot cried out as she saw a black space ship fly past her.

"No, it's a spaceship that's black and looks like a jet fighter...of course it's not a Vanguard." The pilot of the black space fighter said sarcastically. He then saw two Vanguards tailing a silver Dread and he flew over and took them out with two Psycom missiles.

Hearing the sounds of explosions behind her the pilot of the silver Dread looked back as she watched a black space ship with orange stripes, a twin-pronged fuselage, black cockpit, variable wings, and twin engines fly past her at high-speed towards the Tarak flagship.

_'What the?! Where did that spaceship come from? I've never seen anything of that design before.' _The pilot of the silver Dread thought.

"You think that one's on our side?" a female voice asked over the radio.

"It's possible, but we can't let our guard down. Continue the mission." The silver Dread pilot ordered.

Closing in on the enemy flag-ship, the pilot of the black and orange space fighter spotted a blockade of Vanguards trying to protect the ship. He sighed as he fired Psycom missiles and charged twin laser shots to decimate the blockade. He then dove towards the hull of the enemy flagship and fired two Psycom missiles before pulling away.

"The black and orange space ship has breached the hull! Boarding team you're cleared to move in!" a female voice cried after the hull of the flagship was blown open by the two missiles.

...

Hibiki Tokai thought his day couldn't get any worse. He'd accepted a stupid bet from one his of fellow Third Class Citizens to steal one of the Vanguards and bring it down to Tarak to show to them. He'd managed to sneak in and find the Vanguard he planned on stealing. Unfortunately he did not expect to end up in space when the flagship took off and worse he got caught by the security on the ship when he was discovered during the ceremony. Now he's locked up in the brig awaiting execution, getting zapped by a white egg-shaped security robot and feeling worthless for failing to prove his existence.

Suddenly his luck started to look up. The shaking of the ship had smashed the annoying white robot into the electric field and shut it up as it slipped into his cell. With quick thinking he pulled two chords from the robot, and plugged them into the small outlet in his cell, shutting off the laser bars.

"Never underestimate a mechanic's knowledge." he said and he began to take off.

He heard beeping from the robot and glanced at it. He hesitated and then quickly grabbed the small robot and his bag containing his possessions and rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the ship, a female pilot of a blue colored Dread struggles with her craft. In panic she fires at a wall in front of her to prevent a collision with it.

Hibiki was sprinting in a random direction, passing several officers who didn't seem to notice the escapee due to all the pandemonium. He arrived at the reactor room and was walking across the sky walk. Just then, he heard a loud noise and glanced up at the wall. It exploded, and a large object flew out at him and he blacked out.

In the bridge of the Ikazuchi, The Prime Minister reaches for an emergency switch on the control panel.

"Sir, you can't be serious!" The bridge operator protested.

"We can't afford to let this entire ship fall into the hands of those pirates! I must at least save the new sections of the ship! To do that I will separate the old from the new!" The Prime Minister replied.

And with that he throws the switch forward causing emergency bulkheads to engage as the old section separates from the new section of the Tarak flagship.

...

Back in the reactor room, Hibiki shook his head as he tried to recover his bearings and he reached forward to try and move whatever it was that was on top of him. However, his hands then touched something soft, firm, and squishy. As soon as that registered in his brain, Hibiki opened his eyes further and found himself looking at a very scary face. He panicked and pushed the being off him afraid that he had just met a woman.

"M-M-M-Monster!"

"Please wait!" The so called monster said. Something in the voice made Hibiki stop and turn around and saw the scary individual reach for its face and then took it off to reveal yet another face, and this one was different. Very different.

The woman in question took off her mask and shook her long mane of red hair free, along with small jewel that she wore as a pendant, and the golden tiara on her head. She finally got off a portion of her space suit and smiled warmly as she looked at Hibiki, her deep blue eyes sparkling in joy as she took a good long look at her very first man.

"Wow! A real live alien!"

"Alien?!" Hibiki said as he looked on, still very tense as the redhead inched closer towards him and then placed on her hands forward, which were bare of the gloves of her space suit and began to move hands in certain waving motions. The Tarak youth wondered what was going on and then began to follow the very same actions that the young woman had done. When he did so perfectly, the bubbly redhead cheered.

"I did it! I really did it! I've made first contact!"

Hibiki had seen enough and decided to get the hell out of the area as fast as he could. He laughed weakly as he grabbed his bag and grabbed the robot and ran.

"Bye!"

The redhead however was dismayed as she tried to get out of her space suit and revealed herself to be wearing a short long sleeved jacket, a tank top, a short skirt that resembled a mini-skirt and short boots. She then reached for her suit to get her camera as she called out to Hibiki.

"Wait! Let me take a picture!"

Unknown to either of them, the Paksis began to glow as if it sensed their presence.

Back in the cargo bay of the Ikazuchi, the space pirates had breached the area and engaged the Tarak men that were defending the old section of the ship unaware that they'd been left behind. The women had easily overwhelmed them and were now herding the men to escape pods. Some of the women were out of their own space suits and armed with laser rifles, watching over the men and making sure none of them tried anything funny.

One of the women was a very attractive blonde woman who looked to be around the age of 20, standing at 5'9, had deep emerald-green eyes, along with a well-formed and endowed figure that would have made many models back on Earth jealous, and any red-blooded male going nuts like wolves.

She was wearing an exotic dress that had her front exposed up to her belly button which exposed her front well, with only two flaps of the soft and comfortable material covering her more than ample breasts and those were held by a ring on the collar of the outfit. There were also slits on the lower dress, reaching up to her hips, revealing her long legs and her feet were covered in soft boots at ankle length. Her arms were bare but she wore special sleeves that were held to her arms by brown straps of soft and comfortable leather. She was also armed with a rapier.

"Darn it! I know that there's disinfectant in here, but I never get used to the smell."

The second woman beside the blonde who was also out of her space suit, looked younger at around the age of 19, also had a well-defined athletic figure of her own. She stood at 5'6", had light blue hair was cut into a short boyish style and aqua blue eyes. She was a form-fitting black and white body suit that also showed off figure even more and a strange metal circlet around her left eye. Her face showed great leadership and the way she carried herself also showed experience in physical combat.

"Has anyone seen Dita?"

"The last time I saw her, she went barreling in that direction and crashed through that bulkhead… ouch!" Another woman said but was cut short as she glared at her comrade who was patching up her wound on the right arm that she received in a shootout with the Tarak men. She had dark green hair, violet eyes and wore an outfit that resembled a one-piece bathing suit covering between her legs, sides, stomach and stopped at her chest and had shoulder pads secured by clasps on her shoulder blades, thigh-high boots and gloves that went past her elbows. "Paiway! My skin's very delicate you know!"

Tending to her injury is the one known as Paiway, the space pirate's nurse. She had black hair tied into twin pigtails, red eyes, wore something close to a French maiden outfit, elbow-length black gloves and knee-high boots.

"Just try to tolerate it." .

"Nurses should be more sensitive!" Barnette fired back.

"I am being sensitive." Paiway retorted.

As the men were being herded through and forced to enter the escape pods, the blue haired leader went towards one of the holes in the walls. She then directed her attention to the blonde and called out to her.

"Jura I'm going to look for Dita."

The blonde now known as Jura sighed in frustration. "Well, that's what happens when you bring a trainee along, Meia."

"We're rather short-handed right now if you didn't know!" Meia shouted, "If you didn't want to come along, then you should have said so earlier."

"Oh all right! I'm coming along! You don't have to yell!" Jura said.

As the two of them headed off to find their wayward companion, the last of the men were about to be moved towards the escape pods, still under the watchful eye of the female pirates, however one of the men had a plan in mind as he moved away from the line. Meia also gives the order to launch the escape pods.

...

Back on the other half of the Tarakan Flagship, bridge officers were monitoring the pirate's main ship as it flew towards the older half of the Ikazuchi they ejected on the radar and also noticed the escape pods being launched.

"The Mejere ship is heading for the old section."

"The unknown hostile has destroyed 1/4 of our forces."

"Those females move fast don't they?" remarked The Prime Minister, "Prepare to fire the Muramasa!"

"Minister are you actually going to destroy the old section?!" The commander protested in shock.

"I'd rather destroy it with my own hands then let it fall into the hands of women!" The Prime Minister replied in anger.

...

"You don't know when to give up!" Hibiki said through gritted teeth as he kept running from the redhead, while he held the robot in hand.

The redhead brought the camera to her face and snapped a couple shots at Hibiki's retreating back as she ran.

"Hey, Mr. Alien! Why are you running away? We're really a peaceful race! Honestly!"

"Not only are women are the scariest things I've ever seen, but they don't make any sense either!" Hibiki said to himself as he kept running.

...

The escape pods launched from the old section of the Ikazuchi and headed toward the Tarak controlled new section of it.

"Escape pods have been launched from the old section of the ship!"

"Is this their way of showing us pity?" The Prime Minister asked bitterly.

"Perhaps there is a peaceful way to resolve this battle." suggested the commander.

The Minister ignored him and shifted his gaze out the corner of his eye.

"Isn't the Muramasa ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Determining the coordinates for the target sir." replied the tactical officer.

The targeting scanners were slowly acquiring a lock on the Muramasa missile's target.

In the cockpit of his space fighter the pilot sees a lock-on insignia on the radar and it's pointed at the old section of the Tarak flagship. He then spots a hatch on the new section of the Tarak flagship opening up to launch the Muramasa missile.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better!" he deadpanned.

...

Meia and Jura were standing on twisted walkway near were the blue Dread was sticking out from the wall. Suddenly they both heard a scream from below them and looked to see what was going on.

Hibiki as before was running away from the redhead, desperately trying to lose her.

"Stop following me!" he yelled at her as he ran.

"Mr. Alien, wait!"

"Dita…!" Meia called, identifying the redhead, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You see that Meia. She's chasing a man." Jura noted dryly as she gave Meia a sidelong glance.

Meia leaped over the railing and began to chase the redhead known as Dita with Jura not far behind. Dita continued chasing Hibiki until Meia caught up and tackled her.

"Meia!" Dita said nervously at her annoyed commander.

"What are you doing Dita?! You know better than to separate from the rest of the team!" Meia scolded.

"I'm sorry Meia." Dita apologized.

The three women hurry back to their Dreads while Hibiki continues to search for his Vanguard. He soon spots the machine and enters it.

"Alright partner let's get out of this place!" he said excitedly before pausing and looking at the controls. Then his eyes widen as he realized that he had no idea how to activate the Vanguard.

"Uh, how's this thing supposed to move?" Hibiki asked in a confused tone.

Two Dreads lifted off and spun elegantly to face the hangar's exit when Meia realized that Dita hadn't shown up.

"Dita!" she called out.

Dita's Dread was still embedded in the wall and the thrusters were not strong enough to free her.

"My Dread is stuck and I can't get out!" she shouted in a desperate tone. Her observation was spot on. With the walls blasted areas and edges, the Dread as effectively trapped as part of its front was wedged tightly against the sides of the bulkhead.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Hibiki continued to struggle as he tried to move his Vanguard.

"Come on! Move dammit!" he demanded as he yanked a lever.

"Dita!" Meia shouted, determined not to lose her team member.

"We can't wait any longer!" Jura yelled.

Out in space, the black and orange space fighter had been firing lasers, Psycom missiles and charged laser shots at the Muramasa but the pilot was not getting any luck in stopping the fast moving missiles.

"Damn it! I knew that I shouldn't have gotten involved!"

The two missiles impacted with the old section of the flag-ship, causing a massive explosion and shockwave followed by a wormhole that comes out of nowhere, pulling the two ships and the lone space fighter into it before it vanishes.

"We're no longer reading any mass sir!" an officer reported.

The Prime Minister sighed in relief.

"I hope you women enjoyed the taste of defeat." he declared coldly.

...

The pilot found himself no longer in his space fighter but in a a strange, aqua green sea of light. He looked around and wondered what the hell was going on since it didn't look like heaven or hell in anyways. As the man fell, he became aware that there were four others with him, four people he had never seen before. A young boy and three women.

Then he started hearing the others screaming, including himself, as they rapidly fell through the light into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 End.<strong>


End file.
